Hibiscus
by XxWarmPastelxX
Summary: After Kealani moved to Oregon from Hawaii to study at Blackwell, it's hard for her to fit in. Especially when you're constantly thinking about one boy named Nathan Prescott.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellur there! This is my first story here and I hope people enjoy it. I'd love feedback! My biggest worry now is that I won't be able to express Nathan's character too well.**

 **Thanks!**

"Is… Kealani Pierce here?" Miss Grant stumbled over the girl's name, clearing her voice afterwards.

"Yes ma'am." Kealani nodded, biting the cheek in slight annoyance. Could her name really be that hard? Seriously, though. How can you get 'kee-lay-nee?'

"May I ask how to pronounce your name, sweetheart?" The woman was genuinely curious, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Kee-uh-law-nee. You can always call me Lani." Miss Grant smiled and nodded, finishing the list of students on the paper she held in front of her. Kealani was new at Blackwell and today would be her third day. Most of the two days before this one was just daydreaming, signing papers, and taking in insincere greetings from people she did not even know. Man, did that bug her, as she is the kind of person that enjoys engaging in deep conversation. But no one does that these days. Kealani was born and raised in Hawaii where her parents lived in for eight years before having Kealani. Now, she is here in Oregon, studying digital photomanipulation, or for short, photo manips. Such fancy. She was only here for the advanced curriculum. Afterall, it's the most superior art school in the country, so who wouldn't?

Science was usually one of her favorite subjects, but the crowded atmosphere was so different and it made her just want to sleep the days away until the weekend. In Hawaii, schools were small and had only a few students in one classroom and she had gotten used to the heat in the air which cleared her airways. At Blackwell, it was loud and chilly. _Wow, don't I sound like such a fun person._

Not before long, the bell rang, causing her to flinch and release a muffled squeal. Laughs erupted from behind her. "Hey don't worry, the bell won't hurt you." A boy wearing a blue shirt atop a red longsleeve approached her, still chuckling about the recent events.

"Hah, y-yeah." She mumbled, smiling faintly, trying so hard to stifle a sincere laugh, but it wouldn't come out. She tucked a small piece of her chocolate-y brown, glossy hair behind her ear which fell back to its place beside her cheek a few moments after because her short hair length.

"Are you normally so frightened?" She still had a hint of amusement in his eyes, but he did show some concern.

"I… I don't really know. I've been here for only three days so everything is so new." There she went. Telling him her life story. That's what she meant by engaging into conversations.

"Gotcha. Welcome to Blackwell, by the way. I'm Warren. I haven't been paying much attention because of this project I'm doing." He turned and slightly nodded towards his desk which was covered in flasks and pitchers full of different kinds of chemicals and mixtures. Meanwhile, she gathered her things from off of of her desk, nodding.

"I'm Lani. And, uh, what are you trying to do?" Her blue eyes lit up with questions, clearly displaying her fascination with chemical mixtures and hands-on activities.

"Eh, just trying to find out how to get a certain reaction. I've been at it for days, maybe weeks."

"Have you asked Miss Grant?"

"I kind of, sort of, maybe told her that I could do it without her help." He scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

"Very well then," Lani smirked slightly, Warren's expression bringing her joy, "have you tried Googling it?"

"No, actually. That's genius, Lani! But, um, I don't have my phone on me."

"Here, use mine." After a few minutes, Lani could have sworn that Warren has a lightbulb above his head. As he thanked her, the warning bell shouted through the school. "No problem, Warren. Tell me how it goes. I have to go!" Warren nodded and waved goodbye. She quickly made her way out of the classroom. The nerves crept through her body slowly. If she was late only three days in, she would swear to marry her homework. Suddenly, a force landed upon her so hard, her supplies dropped out of her hand, she was stumbling backwards before she was against the lockers. "Watch where you're going, bitch! God damn." The rough voice mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me, but could you repeat what you said?" Lani popped one of her wrists, anger laced her insides, her face was burning with embarrassment and rage. Did this guy seriously just call her a bitch?

"No one tells me what to fucking do, whore." He growled, clenching his fists, inching his way towards her. He was just her height, maybe five seven or eight, as he encountered her. Lani's eyes adjusted from the shaking and the kid wore a red varsity jacket. His face was pale and drained of any sense of humility or regret, but damn was his hair nice, all slicked back effortlessly, a small group of hairs dangled on his forehead. She didn't respond, just stared into his eyes, almost fearlessly, but this kid was frightening to be honest.

"What, you're just going to stand there? Thought you were tough or somethin'? That's fucking hilarious." No matter how he got to her, she stood in her place, unmoving. She wondered if her stare was as sharp and painful as his. He was close now. So close that she felt his breath on her face and it oddly didn't disturb her as it usually would.

"Mr. Prescott, that's enough. What is going on here?" A deeper, more mature voice interrupted this kid's attack. It was Principle Wells, thank God. He sauntered over to the two teens which separated just to stare at the principle.

"I don't have to explain shit to you. I own this school, therefore, I own you." He sneered, walking away, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I apologize for that, Miss Pierce." Wells apologized.

"Is… is he usually that way?"

"Nathan is usually quite hostile. I recommend you steer clear." She nodded, wanting to ask why he didn't do anything about the situation other than interrupt it. If this happened in Hawaii, he'd be written up and even sent home."Hurry and get to class now, Miss Pierce." She nodded, hurrying to her photomanipulation class.

It was her first day in this class. She could have gone yesterday if she remembered to turn in the fee for using the school's computers. She wasn't allowed to use them until she turned it in. Luckily, yesterday after school, she turned it in to Mr. Jefferson. She shook his hand briskly as she entered the room, greeting him. "Where do I sit?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Hmm," Jefferson muttered, looking behind her, pointing, "there, beside Mr. Prescott." Her face flushed slightly as she turned around, seeing a lackadaisical Nathan slumped into his seat while bouncing his knee. _Just my luck._ He smirked at her as she hesitantly sat down, taking a glance at him. She could feel him tearing holes through her with his powerful, sharpened stare. She awkwardly reached into her bag, retrieving a fake flower. It was pink, the middle striped with red and the tips slightly coated orange. It was her hibiscus that she had since she was very young. She tucked some of her short hair behind her ear, clipping the flower into it. Her cheek was revealed, dotted with little, brown freckles against her fair skin. You would never have guessed her being born in Hawaii from her light complexion. That's why she rarely wore short shorts and tank tops. She simply didn't want to blind people, leading to her wearing skinny jeans and button downs or even a flashy pastel-colored tee from time to time.

Shit. Not even intense thinking can make Nathan stop staring holes through me. _Do something. Say something…_

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd have a crush on me." She said, sending him a taunting smirk back. His face flushed red and it instantly angered him. Was that embarrassment or anger?

"You'd wish, flowergirl."

Better get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaand we're back for chapter two! I'd just like to say that this story will include some events that happened in the game and there may not be any rewinding time. However, I may or may not include another time-involved power. I have not decided yet, but whether you would like to see that or not, leave a review saying so!**

Lani practically ran out of the class after it finished, accidentally colliding her shoulder against another girl's shoulder. "Oh, my God. Are you blind?" She exclaimed, her voice squeaky which made Lani feel as if someone was raking nails across a chalkboard. She was only here for three days and she already strongly disliked a couple of people.

"Oh, my bad," She said annoyed, looking at a wrinkle in the snarky girl's cashmere sweater as she began to flatten it out, "did I do that?" The amount of sarcasm in her voice as she she pointed at the wrinkle was alarming as it flowed out of her mouth. _Dude, if I want to remain on someone's good side, I have to stop being so damn reactive._ The girl exhaled angrily and walked into the class, walking like a runway model to her desk. Lani rolled her eyes, making her way towards her next class.

…

The first thing she noticed, as she walked out of the door, was a stressed Max Caulfield walking slowly to the girl's bathrooms, shaking her head slowly. Man, she looked so overwhelmed. She didn't personally get to know Max, but she has heard of her around school. Many said she was a nosy hipster stuck behind a camera while others side she was a quiet, sweet girl that was always trying to help people. She really didn't know what to believe, but then again why would she? Why would she listen to people talk about other people in a way as if they know them. However, she did know that Max was, indeed, almost completely stuck behind a camera. _Crap, all of this thinking makes me need to pee._ She headed towards the bathroom, standing outside of it. She did not want to interrupt Max. She seemed too stressed, especially with that rude, blonde bitch in her class.

"Get out of my way, flowergirl." There's that rough voice again. Lani snapped her head up, looking at Nathan with her head tilted a bit, her short wavy hair hovering over her shoulders.

"Dude, this is the girl's bathroom." She said in a flat tone, looking up at the girl's sign on the door.

" _Dude_ , I don't care. Get out of my way." _He just mocked my 'dude.' I am hurt._ He just stood there, inching closer like he did earlier, but this time, he really looked like he would do anything to get past her if she didn't do it.

" _Nathan_ , that's extremely weird." She put emphasis on his name, shaking her head while a barely visible grew on her face. But, while she found his strong will to be in the girl's bathroom amusing, he was growing angrier, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. He grabbed her arm, squeezing it so tightly to where she couldn't feel it anymore before pulling her roughly away from the door. "Get. OFF ME!" The security guard ran over, separating Nathan from Lani.

"You two are going to take a trip to the office." He scowled.

"I'm not going anywhere, asshole." Nathan retorted.

"Wrong. Let's go." Principle Wells barged into the situation, beckoning all three to make his way to his office.

"Whatthefuckever." Nathan scoffed and followed Lani and the security guard into the large, wooden box of a security guard stood in the corner while Lani and Nathan sat in front of Wells, Lani looking calm while Nathan held a deathly glare on Wells sitting in front of him.

"What was going on at the girl's bathroom that made you do what you did, Mr. Prescott?" He intertwined his fingers together, elbows on his desk.

"I was trying to go to the bathroom but this bitch was in the way. I guess it was the wrong bathroom. People make mistakes."

"I clearly told you that that was the girl's bathroom beforehand." Lani calmly protested, crossing her legs.

"Maybe I couldn't hear you over how fucking annoying you were-are." He sounded taunting and arrogant.

"Except you said, and I quote, 'I don't care. Get out of my way.'"

"Oh my God, you're annoying _and_ a liar."

"Oh my God, you're rude _and_ salty." She smirked at him, making him growl under his breath. "Remember, _I'm_ not one who attacked someone twice in a two hour period." Her voice was still calm.

"You called _that_ attacked?" He snorted a bit while laughing which was cute. _Wait what?_

"I think a hostile confrontation is an attack."

"Using big words won't help you out any."

"They weren't big words, idiot."

"What the fuck did you just-"

"Alright, Miss Pierce and Mr. Prescott, this isn't what you're in here for. We need truthful evidence on what happened." Wells broke in, annoyance in his voice. "But, it seems we have most of the information now, anyways. You may escort yourselves." Nathan pushed the chair back hardly after standing, causing it to almost fall back. Lani followed. She felt bad for having to basically snitch, but it didn't look like Nathan was going to get in trouble for assaulting someone anyways. _I wonder how many others he has assaulted for his wrongdoing._ She saw him back against the wall as he lowered himself to the ground, sitting. His face his in his hands as he angrily whispered, "shit." Then, she found herself walking towards him.

"Hey, Nathan." Her voice was sympathetic but hints of seriousness was still there.

"What the fuck do you want?" But, his was still harsh.

"Look, I'm sorry. Maybe I was over-dramatic."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'm not used to being yelled at and thrown around for being in the way." Sarcasm began to seep through although she was trying her best to remain calm. He didn't say anything. "Do you need to talk to me?"

"And why would I talk to the bitch who got me sent to the principle?"

"I was sent there, too. And, I just noticed that you seem like you need to talk to someone who can listen."

"You don't know shit about me." He avoided her gaze.

"I don't need to know you to know that you need someone to talk to." He twitched a bit, which Lani knew that means he was listening to her.

"Whatthefuckever. I'm completely fine." She meant to talk to him about the situation, but after his reaction to her concern, she knew there was more to him than his anger. She knew after his reaction, that no one else cared to ask.


End file.
